Vivane
Vivane, commonly known as "The Lady of the Lake" by most humans of Earth, is an Aes Sidhe from the magical world of Albion. She is good friends with Merlin the Elder and acted as a guardian, along with Shallott, over Prince Llacheu after his father, King Arthur, went into space. Though Merlin forged the famous Excalibur, it was the Lady of the Lake who unlocked its Potential. Description Appearance She wears a dress of blue, flowing liquid that moves across her body. Her hair also appears to be flowing water that flows into the dressPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality She has an unnatural way about her so she doesn't respond to situations with the normal emotions of humans. Powers & Talents Magic Vivane has powers over magic with a proficiency in aqua magic (citation needed). Channelling Spell The spell used to raise Camelot from beneath the land of Great Britain required not only Morganna le Fay herself but aid from Vivane. This spell requires a massive amount of magical energy, which Vivane was able to channel from her home-realm of Albion, through The Rift and into Morgan. With this much magical energy being pumped into her, Morgan was able to lift Camelot - the equivalent of raising the entire land of BritainPan Post 33, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Wards Vivane is able to cast wards on specific objects, such as the hilt of a swordPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Arondight Main article: Arondight The magical sword Arondight was forged by the demon lord Baal on Mount Athirat. Vivane was able to cast a ward upon the hilt of the sword so that one who is pure of heart can wield it and amplify its powers. It was then given to Sir Lancelot du Lac. History Pre-Space Camelot Sir Lancelot was lost as a baby and adopted by Vivane, the Lady of the Lake, who became his fairy God-mother and nurtured. When his true family was found he was returned to his uncle, King Bors. Space Camelot Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 | 164 | 165 | 166 | 167 When King Arthur returned from his expeditions in Brittany against the infamous King Claudas, he took Nyneve, the NeSferatu, to Merlin the Elder as his new apprentice - along with his current apprentices, Lynne and Morganna le Fay. Merlin revealed to Arthur that he had worked on a legendary blade for over a century and gave it to Arthur, imbued with Potential. Despite his powers as NeSorcerer he was unable to unlock that Potential, so Arthur would have to travel to Wales and seek out The Lady of the Lake. They left Nyneve with Merlin and travelled to Wales. Queen Guinevere, Arthur's wife, was pleased to visit her homeland. The entourage halted at the base of Mount Snowdon while Arthur travelled upwards with just Lancelot and Bedivere. They came to Lake Glaslyn where they were met by Vivane, the Lady of the Lake. She turned out to be the Fairy God-Mother of Sir Lancelot, whom she found and raised as a baby. She bestowed the evil blade, Arondight, upon Lancelot but told him how she had blessed the hilt so that only one of tremendous honour could wield it. She then unlocked the powers of Excalibur and tasked them with bringing justice through the lands of Britannia. Raising Camelot Vivane was called upon by King Arthur to aid him in raising the mysterious space vessel hidden deep beneath the land of Great Britain. In order to do this Vivane had to channel immense amounts of magical energy from her home realm of Albion, through The Rift, and into Morganna le Fay who then acted as a conduit to direct the spell at the vessel and raise it. Shalott sent a communiqué from Mount Snowdon to inform Vivane that Camelot was destroying Ireland and needed to be pushed westward. Vivane relayed the message to Morganna and she did as told, saving Ireland, and rose Camelot into the sky. As Camelot left Earth, Vivane stood atop of Castle Camelot along with Shalott and Prince Llacheu, who would now be king of Britannia. She was left to advice him on his rulershipPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Aes Sidhe Characters